


What To Do When Your Boyfriend Falls For Your Male Student - A Guide By Jennifer Blake

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Jennifer, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Matchmaker!Jennifer, Spark!Stiles, Sterek endgame, Witches, packdad!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>-It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things." </em>- Lemony Snicket</p><p>To be fair it's not Stiles' fault. Oh no. She can't blame a seventeen year old kid for something he has no knowledge of.</p><p>Which is why she's pushing the blame onto Derek. Derek who'd been so sweet and helpful and just <em>ugh</em> wonderful. Who'd come in and checked up on her. Who'd helped her when her car had broken down on the way home from the high school. Derek who'd swooped in and paid for the blue slushie she'd tried to buy at 3am at the gas station before realizing she'd left her purse at home. Derek who'd torn her attacker apart when she'd had to walk home while her car was in the shop. Derek who'd let her in on his hairy little secret and brought her into the fold.</p><p>Fucking Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do When Your Boyfriend Falls For Your Male Student - A Guide By Jennifer Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Angst warning is only for Jennifer really. This IS a Sterek fic, but it's also a Ms. Blake fic. Because of reasons.
> 
> Edit: Obviously this was written BEFORE her reveal as the Darach and generally an evil ladychick >.> So she's not evil...at all. Maybe just a little bitter. But that is it.
> 
> No craving for revenge whatsoever.

" _-It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."_ \- Lemony Snicket

The quote is slowly pulled to the front of her mind as she sits at her desk and watches over her students as they work. They're quietly scribbling notes into their notebooks and occasionally leaning over to whisper something to their friends – they have no idea of the dull nausea their teacher is experiencing at the moment. Not that she wants them to know. As a teacher she's required to keep a line of professionalism between her and her students, and letting them in on all of her personal shit is not the way to uphold that line.

One student is sitting three rows back and two seats in from the left. His head is ducked as he stares intently at the surface of his desk, his pen tapping quietly, repetitively against the wood. The classwork she'd assigned them at the beginning of the lesson lies finished off to the side.

Stiles Stilinski, son of Sheriff John Stilinski ( _a good man_ , her mind supplies her) is the cause for her inner turmoil and he doesn't even know it. He wouldn't. In fact if it weren't for the fact she had been searching for it in the first place, **she** wouldn't even know it. And now that she does...well it's not entirely pleasant and she kind of wishes she hadn't been so adamant to find out what the problem was.

To be fair it's not Stiles' fault. Oh no. She can't blame a seventeen year old kid for something he has no knowledge of.

Which is why she's pushing the blame onto Derek. Derek who'd been so sweet and helpful and just _ugh_ wonderful. Who'd come in and checked up on her. Who'd helped her when her car had broken down on the way home from the high school. Derek who'd swooped in and paid for the blue slushie she'd tried to buy at 3am at the gas station before realizing she'd left her purse at home. Derek who'd torn her attacker apart when she'd had to walk home while her car was in the shop. Derek who'd let her in on his hairy little secret and brought her into the fold.

Fucking Derek.

Upon noticing her staring ( _really Jen?_ ) Stiles has met her gaze and offered a tiny smile, his hand rising to give a lazy salute before returning his attention to the stick figure comic he was doodling on his page. There was something a little reassuring about his quiet acceptance of her. It had been nice to have one person not question her arrival to her first pack meeting when everyone else seemed to think the shit had hit the fan. Stiles had simply glanced up at her from his spot on Derek's sofa and nodded before shifting so she could sit down beside him.

"-s Blake? Ms. Blake, are you okay?" it's Scott. Dear precious Scott and his intense need to make sure everyone is safe and happy.

Blinking she smiles at him. He has the courtesy not to mention it looks somewhat strained, "I'm fine Scott, you should head on to your next class before you're late." his concerned expression only deepens at her words.

"Ms. Blake school's finished. This was the last class for today." he reaches out to touch her wrist softly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jennifer isn't and it's frustrating to know that if she tries to reassure him of her fine-ness again he'll be able to tell she's lying. The last thing she needs right now is the entire pack fawning all over her in a desperate bid to find out what's troubling her. What she really wants to do is go home, load up the first season of Gilmore Girls and gorge herself on s'mores poptarts...actually that sounds like a great idea, "I'm sure Scott, just tired," it's true, she **is** tired so he doesn't notice it's only a half truth, "I'll head home now, you don't have to worry about me pulling another all nighter."

This seems to soothe his worries and he smiles brightly at her, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Blake!" then he's gone.

It takes another seventeen minutes before she's finished packing up her things, and another twenty minutes before she's pulling into the driveway of her house. During the drive the tiredness has settled into a sort of bone weariness that has her rethinking her Gilmore Girls and poptarts plan of action into something more along the lines of passing out in bed and sleeping for the rest of her life. Both of these plans get shunted however when she goes to unlock her front door and it swings open before her hand has even touched it.

It's Derek.

Fucking Derek.

"Hey," he's smiling and it's genuine and it breaks her heart just a little, "I was waiting for you."

Of course he was. They had plans to go out tonight.

Reaching up Jen scratches absently at her temple, "I kind of forgot we were doing dinner..." she trails off hoping he can pick up on her nonexistent hint that she really wants to be alone right now.

He doesn't, "We can stay in, it's fine. I'll order a pizza or somethin-" no, no that's not what she wants at all.

"Actually I kind of just want to go to sleep." she cuts him off, "Right now." and for good measure, "Alone." no that was too harsh, "I had a really long day...is- is that okay?"

Derek looks ever so slightly hurt which in turn hurts her, but he also has this glint of understanding in his eye which eases the guilt weighing her chest down, "Sure. Whatever you want." there's an awkward pause before he heads into her living room and retrieves the leather jacket she likes so much, "I guess I'll head home then." so he does. He even locks the door behind him with the key she'd given him three months earlier when they'd started getting more serious.

Without giving any thought to anything except _bed_ Jen strips off her skirt and blouse before she even reaches her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she kicks her heels off and massages her feet as she stumbles over and collapses onto her bed. Crawling under the covers she squeezes her eyes shut and starts to think about what she's going to do about this whole situation.

* * *

She manages to avoid him for a week. The members of the pack who are in her class have been watching her closely in an attempt to discern what possible reasons she could have for ignoring her boyfriend (their _Alpha)_ so in turn she's been avoiding them too. The only one who hasn't tried to talk to her yet is Stiles which is just...such a relief. She's not entirely sure what she'd say to him if he did ask. _'I'm sorry I'm ignoring Derek and your friends, but I'm still adjusting to the fact my boyfriend is in love with you, and you're underage and male and I'm starting to wonder if I ever had a chance.'_

Also there would be tears. Probably quite a few and she's seen Stiles deal with crying females before. A few awkward and too hard pats on the back here, a couple of well intended (but poorly delivered) words that tend to offend more than anything else. Finished off by a quick, almost robotic hug that leaves the receiver feeling confused ever so slightly uncomfortable.

Of course on day seven of her self imposed isolation that's all shot to hell when after class the teen stumbles over to her desk and waits for her to notice him. Stiles is smiling in a way that she thinks is trying to be encouraging, "Hey Ms. B," she feels she should tell him off for flaking on her name, but it doesn't bother her as much as it should, "I'm not here to bug you about your feelings or anything-" thank god, "But I am here to tell you that there is a pack meeting tonight and that even if you don't want to talk to any of us right now for whatever reason, you should still come because it might be important."

Jennifer wants to say no in a fit of childish spite. Stiles seems to see this and widens his eyes imploringly at her, "You don't have to talk to anyone. I'll protect you from the big bad wolves if you want." he waggles his eyebrows and a huff of laughter escapes before she can swallow it down.

"Alright, I'll go." she accedes, "But don't worry about protecting me Stiles, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

The teen nods in acknowledgement. He of all people has learned that women (even human women... _especially_ human women) are not to be underestimated. Lydia and Allison had beaten away at him until he was forced to concede they were more than capable of protecting themselves _and_ other's when necessary. After that there hadn't been a problem with Stiles. It was the wolves they had to watch out for now. Running around trying to keep them out of the danger and nearly getting themselves killed because they'd forced their backup to stay at home with locked doors.

Rather than leaving straight away he hovers around, helping her pack up her things and chatting quietly to her about anything and everything that comes to mind. The soft lull of his voice is nice, grounding in a way that she hasn't experienced in a long time. Taking the time to watch him carefully Jennifer notes the soft curve of his lips every time he mentions his strengthening relationship with his father since he found out about the supernatural. The way his eyes light up as he relates the latest shenanigans his best friends got up to. He's almost graceful in his flailing, in the way he seems to fall over himself to help her grab her stuff.

Its in the moment he holds her classroom door open for her that she realizes there's actually something beautiful about the boy. Something unique and engaging that she can understand certain people being drawn to. Not to say that he hasn't got his own issues and flaws (that much is readily apparent) but she can see the appeal to someone who's had the time to acquire the taste of Stiles Stilinski.

They pull out of the school carpark in their respective cars, both turning left to head into the industrial side of town where Derek's loft is located. Jen following along behind Stiles and watching bemusedly as he dances by himself through his rear window. The warm fuzzy feeling that came with being pack had returned making her realize just how much she'd missed being near this misfit crew.

The loft is full when they arrive. Scott and Isaac are rolling around on the floor wrestling while Peter watches on from his usual spot on the stairs. Derek is talking in hushed tones to Boyd in the corner and Cora is lying sprawled out over the ugly blue sofa. Allison and Chris Argent are standing off to the side by the giant hole in the wall watching everything with what Jen can only think of as hunter's eyes, making sure everything is in order and they don't have to shoot anyone.

Stiles beelines for the sofa, flopping down on Cora's legs and ignoring her shrieking at him to get off. They're both smiling so it's not something Jen's worried about escalating. Ignoring Derek's questioning look in her direction she heads over and waits for Stiles to nudge Cora's legs up to make space for Jen to sit. The meeting doesn't start until Lydia arrives with Danny in tow. Scott and Stiles will presumably catch Melissa and John up when they finish work later tonight.

"Alright so," Derek hesitates, wondering how to continue, "Witches." is what he finally settles on, which great. Just great. The Alpha's leave and now they have witches? "I spoke to Deaton and we have reason to believe that a coven has arrived in Beacon Hills. We don't know anything about why they're here or what they might be planning to do, so until we're a little clearer on that I'd appreciate it if we all made an effort to stay safe rather than go out hunting for any bodies in the middle of the night." at this Derek directs a scowl at Stiles.

Stiles simply grins at him innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about Derek." he answers sweet as anything.

Huffing at the teen Derek rolls his eyes, "Of course you don't. You'd never do anything as stupid as that." the sarcasm is practically dripping, "Now back to the topic at hand. If any of you wolves hear or smell anything out of the ordinary **do not go looking for it**." the wolves nod and Peter just smirks at his nephew, "Humans. You should make an effort to stick together more so that you're not caught out alone."

Jen glances at Stiles and scoffs at his wink.

The meeting continues with everyone hopping in with their own contributions to the current going ons in Beacon Hills. Jen is acutely aware of the way Derek's attention is split between snarking with Stiles and keeping an eye on her. Not that he needs to, she's planning on staying behind anyway. It's another hour before everyone starts trickling out of the loft and down to their cars. Isaac, Boyd and Scott all pat her on the shoulder as they leave. Lydia gives her a calculating look before sighing and dragging Danny out with her. Stiles squeezes her knee as he uses it to stand up, "Seeya Ms. B." and takes off with Cora in tow.

Soon enough it's just Derek and her alone.

"Are you okay?" he breaks the silence first.

Taking a deep breath Jen chews on her lip nervously, "Not really." she tells him honestly, "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately." he's already schooling his face to project a dull blankness and it hurts, "And I don't think that we should be together anymore."

Silence falls over the loft and Derek's still standing two meters away from her watching her with a hollow expression, "You do?" he asks and Jen feels like the worst person in the world when she nods and his face just falls, "But what about the pack?" what, "They've accepted you, they care about and trust you..."

Stepping over to him she reaches out and touches his cheek gently, "Derek, they'll understand. They probably won't even notice I'm gone." she doesn't want to leave, not really, but she can't help but feel like it would just be too awkward if she stayed. He doesn't say anything, "Derek I-I didn't want to hurt yo-"

"You didn't." he's finally shaken himself out of whatever funk he'd sunk into, "You didn't Jen it's okay. I just, are you sure you want to leave the pack over this? Even if we're not a couple you'll always have a place in the pack, you understand that right?" and wow, yep those are tears. Tears she does not want to be tearing right now, "But if you really don't think you can deal with staying, I hope we can still be friends at least?"

Shit. This is one of the best breakups she's ever had, "I'd like that." Jen sniffs slightly, "All of it. I want to be pack, but I think I'll keep my distance for a while if that's okay?" he nods, "You don't want to know why do you?" because she's not sure she'd be able to tell him the truth about why she's taking her leave from this relationship.

Derek rubs a hand over his face and offers her a tired smile, "I think it's been ending for a while. You were the one with the guts to finish it first is all."

Leaning in she wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles into his shoulder, "Take care okay? And make sure those pups stay safe as well." stepping back she takes a deep breath and grabs her handbag from the coffee table.

"Don't call them that, god you're getting to be as bad as Stiles. Maybe it's a good thing you won't be spending as much time around him for a while."

Hiding the smirk that suddenly decided to make itself known Jen turns and leaves the loft with a wave feeling lighter than she has in a couple of weeks.

* * *

It's been three and a half weeks since Jen's spent any time alone with the pack and Derek. She'd had her concerns about being bothered by her pack-students again, but the quiet acceptance of her decision meant that Derek had spoken to them about what had happened after the meeting. Apart from the occasional sad puppy look from one of the wolves (which were quelled quick as a flash when one of the humans caught them) Jen was busy enough not to notice the sudden gaping hole where these people she no longer had had burrowed themselves into her life.

Tonight was parent teacher meetings at the school and she was not looking forward to it. There was just something about telling a student's parents that said student was failing that didn't appeal to her sadistic side. Probably the defensive attacks back from parents who thought she couldn't do her job.

Watching the latest set of parents disappear out the door of her classroom Jen glanced at her watch to see when she could call it quits and head home.

"Jen?"

The door is open and Melissa is watching her carefully.

Shuffling through her files she finds the one with her messy scrawl labeling it as 'Scott McCall' and motions for the woman to sit down with a smile, "Hey Mel. Sorry, just-"

"Long day?" Melissa laughs knowingly, "I know how that feels. I just got off a double shift at the hospital and I am _exhausted_." as if to prove it she yawns loudly and ducks her head embarrassed, "Sorry."

Shaking her head Jen nudged the folder over to Melissa, "Don't be. I can't wait to get home and crawl into bed." she points to the grade chart she'd stuck to the inside of the folder, "Scott is doing really well. He had a bit of a shaky start, but you and I know that was all thanks to the Alpha's. Since then he's managed to pick up the slack and apply himself to every assignment."

Melissa is smiling down at the line of B+'s and A's with more than a hint of maternal pride, "Thank god. I really didn't want to have to ban him from Stiles again." oh. There is definitely a story there. At seeing the glint of curiosity in Jen's eye Melissa continues, "There was an incident a while ago and I had to punish him, but he shot down all of my attempts with logic (sometimes that boy is too smart for his own good) so I panicked and told him 'no Stiles'." there's a moment's hesitation, "It worked though. Apparently no Stiles is a viable threat to keep him on the straight and narrow, as straight and narrow as possible for a teenaged werewolf at least."

The laughter that bursts from Jen is the first in a long time. It's nice to feel happy, "That's hilarious," she exclaims, "And terrible. They're a bit co-dependent don't you think?"

Shrugging Melissa hands the file back, "Probably a little bit...okay a lot. It's almost unhealthy," she concedes easily, "But it's understandable. For a while there they were all each other had." as an only child with two working parents Jen understood the feeling of loneliness. At least they'd had each other, she'd been stuck by herself. Not that that matters now, she's actually got friends and colleagues and for a while there she had pack. _'You still have pack you moron, you just don't want to face them yet is all.'_ she thinks to herself.

Five minutes later they're exchanging cell phone numbers and saying their goodbyes as Melissa leaves to head home. Being pack doesn't guarantee strong relationships with everyone in the pack. It's easier for the wolves because they have it built into them. For the humans it takes a bit more work and while Melissa was the only other adult female in the pack, with her job it meant that Jen didn't see her often. Now however there's a real chance they're going to be friends. Actually they're probably already friends which is nice.

The door opens once more and the next set of parents come in. A Mr and Mrs Greenburg, oh joy the parents of the student with the worst grades in her class. She simply can't _wait_ to tell them about it.

* * *

The diner is full when she arrives. Every booth, every table is full and she immediately feels just a little claustrophobic as the door shut behind her, trapping her in with everyone. It doesn't take long to spot him. Even in a diner full to bursting with people there's a visible circle of nothing surrounding the booth he's holed up in. It's been a year since he was a suspect in a murder case and people still avoid him like the plague.

It makes Jen's heart ache for the man. He's saved their lives multiple times without any of them knowing and they treat him like shit. The worst part is that he doesn't even do anything about it. He just sits there and takes every hit. Every harsh whisper, every pointed look, every mother leading her children away before they get too close.

Heading straight for the booth she slides in opposite him and smiles warmly, "Hello Derek."

He seems fine. No noticeable signs of emotional breakdown at least. In fact he's even smiling back and it looks real enough, "Jennifer."

"How are you?" its a good question to start off with.

Derek shrugs and takes a sip of the banana milkshake she hadn't noticed sitting in front of him, "Not bad. We've missed having you around you know. How about you?"

Matching his shrug with one of her own she's astounded how this whole thing seems both awkward but at the same time not awkward at all, "Not bad either." she hesitates, "I think I might start coming around again. If that's okay with you."

It's reassuring the way he seems to light up at her words, "Of course. You're always welcome."

Okay now that's out of the way she can hone in with the big guns. But not really. More just the important slash serious conversation she needs to have with him about feelings and how to deal with them. Also maybe slip in a few points about the law and how its best not to break it.

"So Stiles huh?" she probably could have started it better judging by the way Derek balks, "Don't worry I know all about it, and I actually want to talk to you about it."

Derek looks like he wants the floor to swallow him, "I don't know-"

Jen cuts him off, "I'm not stupid Derek, please don't treat me like I am."

The man opposite her finishes off his milkshake in one go before shifting the glass out of the way and leaning his face into the palm of one of his hands, "I'm sorry I know you're not...it's just...he's young. He's _so young,_ **fuck**." oh no. Jen panics slightly when she sees how miserable he's starting to look, "And his dad is the fucking Sheriff and he'd kill me if I tried anything. And he's such a little shit, but he's actually great and why would anyone like that want to be with someone like me." oh yeah, okay so this has taken quite the nosedive. When Jen could see he didn't seem on the verge of an emotional breakdown that didn't mean she actually wanted to give him one!

"Don't talk like that. Okay? Just don't." Jen takes a second to try and figure out how to go on from there, "Derek now that you've started making a real effort, you're a pretty decent guy. Obviously I didn't know you before, but I've heard enough stories and that Derek is nothing like the Derek sitting in front of me." reaching out she brushes her fingers against his hand and smiles, "And yes, he's young but let's face it. You're pretty young too, and as long as you keep it PG John should have no reason to hunt you down."

Mumbling through his hands Derek heaves a sigh, "He doesn't even like me. He just tolerates me because he wants to be pack."

Jennifer retrieves her hand from his and grabs the sugar shaker. Walking it around the table she purses her lips and keeping her gaze locked onto the shaker she speaks, "Anyone can see that isn't true. In fact I'm pretty sure it's the opposite and he's in love with you. Which means if you break his heart by being stupid and self sacrificing then I'm going to have to take action because Stiles deserves more than that from you." setting the sugar back by the napkins Jen finally looks at him and is surprised to see him watching her back, "He's my student and he's pack. I care for him. I care for you too and I want you both to be happy."

He's nodding which is a good sign, "You're not...disgusted by it?" there's such a fragile look to him as he asks.

"At first I was. I'm not going to lie, it made me feel awful when I figured it out." and now he looks hunted, "But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I'm on your side for this Derek, I'll back you up if someone tries to fight you on it."

Derek squeezes her hand and is smiling gratefully at her, "You're too good to me."

Jen nods, eyes wide as she tries not to smile back, "I am, most definitely. Far too good for you which is why I left you." she jokes and is pleased to hear him laugh.

Before either one of them can say anything more Derek's phone rings. Shooting an apologetic glance at her he retrieves his phone from his pocket and answers, "What?" short, sweet and to the point. Very Derek.

Gradually it becomes apparent that whatever news the person on the other end of the line has – it's not good news. When Derek ends the call with, "I'm coming now, wait there." she knows it's something really not good and possibly quite bad. Shoving the cell back into his jacket pocket he levels her with a worried look, "Stiles is missing." shit.

"I'm coming with you." is all she says as she grabs her handbag and follows him out of the diner.

* * *

Everyone is waiting for them at the loft. When Jen rushes in after Derek she catches sight of Peter giving her an approving nod which she can only assume is for her return to the pack. Lydia steps forward and starts to explain what's happened. Apparently Stiles was supposed to go to her house for a study session (which everyone knows is code for Team Human's Planning To Take Over The World Time), but never arrived. Danny, Allison and Lydia had waited half an hour past the time he was supposed to get there before calling his cell and after receiving no answer, calling Scott. Who in turn called Isaac. Who called Cora and Boyd who called Peter who (after everyone arrived at the loft) called Derek to let him know.

So with it sorted and established that Stiles is missing, his dad doesn't know, but Cora is on that and will be right back – Derek decides to try calling Stiles himself. This turns out to be a pretty good idea when the call is answered only seconds later by a woman who is decidedly not Stiles. Derek puts the phone on speaker.

"Alpha Hale, so nice of you to check in on your little spark before we harvest him."

Visibly tensing Derek glares at the phone even though she can't see him, "Who are you and why do you have Stiles?" his voice is rough when he speaks.

"Who I am is not of your concern. The only reason I answered your call was to advise you not to try anything stupid. We are more than you in numbers and power, it would be suicide for you to come to us." there's a brief quiet and rustling as the phone is jostled and then, "Derek! Don't come for me. It's too dangerous, I'll be fin-" both everyone flinches as Stiles is cut off with a sharp crack and then nothing as the call is ended.

It's Danny who deigns to break the heavy quiet that fell over the loft, "His GPS is putting him in the forest just out of town. Are-we _are_ going to get him right?" everyone just looks at him with varying degrees of _'are you seriously asking us that?'_.

There are four cars they're able to take and the pack splits between them relatively evenly. Danny is with Derek in the Toyota out at the front. Jen has Peter and Boyd. Allison has Scott and Isaac. Lydia and Cora follow at the back in Lydia's car. Sheriff John Stilinski has apparently been notified of his son's predicament and is severely pissed off that he can't leave in the middle of work to go and hunt for his son. Because it's too difficult to explain why he knows his son is missing, where he is and why he's been kidnapped by a coven of evil witches. Common sense and logic is a parent's worst nightmare in cases like these.

They arrive just as the sun is beginning to set. Jen can see the sky darkening through the gaps in the canopy of the forest. It's eerie being out here and trudging over roots and vegetation. The pack is silent, concentrating fully on finding their lost pack member. Before long Jen notices some of the wolves sniffing and not long after that they take off. Shifted into their beta forms as they leap and bound between trees in the direction the scent is coming from. Lydia grasps at Jen's arm and leads her on faster. Jen wishes she'd worn more suitable footwear than the kitten heels she'd chosen to go to the diner with.

Breaking out into the clearing Jen is surprised to find that the witches were in fact not lying about there being more of them. The coven is circled around something she can't see from her point, but it doesn't take long before everything becomes chaos and she can see exactly what they were surrounding. The head witch, the one from the phone had turned at the intrusion, smirking as Derek stormed toward her, "Alpha Hale what a surpri-" while obviously the pack's appearance wasn't a surprise, the way he'd suddenly lunged and torn her throat out obviously was if the look on her face as she died was anything to go by.

That was the turning point. Suddenly the wolves were snarling and hissing and clawing their way through the remaining witches. Allison had shoved something into Jen's hands and told her to use it before sprinting off, her arrows finding their targets every time. There was blood. _So much blood_. And Jen was only contributing to the amount of blood being spilt into the dirt as she used Stiles' customized baseball bat to crack skulls. And wasn't that something. If somebody had told Jen a year ago that she would one day find herself killing a person in the middle of the woods with a bat...well shit. She probably wouldn't have moved to Beacon Hills if she were being honest.

As Cora uses her teeth to tear at the last witches throat in a vicious, bloody growl Jen looks away. It's not really something she wants to see even _if_ she had helped earlier. Derek is crashing over bodies to reach the stone altar in the centre of the clearing. Stiles doesn't look good. His wrists are a mess and his skin ashen from blood loss. There are a bunch of weird symbols burnt into his chest around his heart and his face is bruised and spattered with red. Jen can see his chest moving with each breath he draws and she breathes out relieved that he's alive. He's alive because they got here in time and witches don't seem to deal with attacks that happen with no evil monologues beforehand particularly well.

"Is he okay?" it's Lydia who's asking.

Scott from his place opposite Derek beside Stiles shares a look with her, "He's alive." then upon noticing something else he reaches over and forces Derek's chin up so the Alpha is looking at him, "Derek he's alive okay? Stiles is alive, he's going to be alright." and oh. That makes sense...

Staggering over to where Stiles lies unconscious, Jen touched Derek's shoulder, "Come on. Let's get him to the hospital okay?" Derek turns to look at her and god he looks _gutted_ as he stares blankly at her, "Can you pick him up? We'll take him back to my car and take him to Melissa."

Derek takes Stiles in his arms and turns to follow Jen. His eyes are unseeing however and more than once he stumbles over branches as they leave the rest of the pack to clean up duty, "It's my fault." wait, what? "He's hurt because I couldn't protect him."

They're almost at the area where they parked their cars so Jen doesn't want to stop, but at his words she rounds on him almost violently, "Don't you **dare** Derek! You are not to blame for this so give it up right now! Stiles needs our help. What he does **not** need is his Alpha going into self-blaming mode! Now shut up and follow me so we _can_ help him."

Blinking at her for a couple of seconds he nods decisively before forging ahead of her and finding the cars first. He waits for her to unlock her car before crawling into the backseats with Stiles in his lap, his fingers tracing the teens jawline as she starts to drive. The drive back into town doesn't take as long as the drive out, but she realizes later that the reason for that is because she was speeding. Badly. Faster than anyone without supernatural reflexes should ever be allowed to drive. Thank god the Sheriff is on her side...actually just thank god there were no cops situated anywhere near where she was driving.

The scene that plays out as they spill out of her car and into the foyer of the hospital is like something out of a tv show. Derek all bloody, chest heaving as he clutches the unconscious teen in his arms. God if Jen didn't know exactly where his affections lay she'd probably be swooning along with half the nurses right now.

Stiles is transferred to a gurney and whisked away from both she and Derek. Upon hearing the soft whine from Derek she goes over and takes his hand, "Let's sit down okay? I'll call the Sheriff and tell him to come here, you just rest." because she's useless in hospitals, but she is fantastic at calling people to let them know their teenaged son has been hospitalized. Maybe. That's not really something she should be proud of...or tell people about.

An unknown number of hours later (it's dark now so she's lost all sense of time) and Stiles has been settled in a private room thanks to Melissa and her influence. The pack have slowly trickled in and out since an hour ago, but Melissa had shooed them away when they'd started looking tired. Jen remained though, a cup of shitty hospital coffee clutched in her hand as she watched the Sheriff and Derek talk in hushed tones to each other over Stiles' bed.

Ten minutes later the Sheriff rose to his feet and stretched before leaving the room, nodding to Jen on his way down the corridor. She saw him follow the signs to get to the cafe and smiled softly to herself.

With his father's departure Stiles seems to have decided now is a good time to wake up. Jen watches as he peers over at Derek wearily and smiles at his smile when Derek strokes his hand. They're talking now. Both are frowning and Jen is wondering if she needs to go in and smack some sense into them when Stiles does it for her. Derek reels back from the flick to his nose and scowls at Stiles who simply laughs at him and leans in to whisper something. Before she knows what's happened, Stiles is crossing the remaining distance to press his lips to Derek's in a chaste kiss. As he pulls back Derek seems to lean in after without thinking and Stiles' grin widens.

"Are you okay with that?"

Melissa has sidled up to her and is watching the two figures in the room with interest.

Laughing softly Jen turns and looks at the woman, "I'm fine with it. It's good that they have each other." she explains.

Glancing down at Jen's now empty coffee cup, Melissa winks at her, "I'll show you were to get the good coffee huh?" and that sounds like a marvelous idea so Jen nods and tosses the cup into a trashcan before following along after the nurse, "I hope you understand what you've done by getting those two together."

Sparing a quick glance back at the open door to Stiles' room Jennifer shrugs, "Maybe not, but it's probably going to be good."

A soft snort from ahead of her is Melissa's answer, "That's debatable. You just wait until they have their first fight, Derek Hale will be banging on your front door in the middle of the night to ask what he did wrong." she pauses, "And I'll have Stiles crashing into my house looking for Scott to cry on his shoulder." she continues in a dull monotone at the thought.

Jen nudges the other woman and points back down the corridor, "You think they're going to fight a lot?" she asks.

Melissa gives her an incredulous look, "Those two? Have you _met_ Stiles?" she announces, "I've known the kid since he was three. I know that he has his father's stubbornness and his mother's temper, and by god if there is the possibilty of a fight he will throw himself into it for no reason other than the fact he wants to fight."

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Honestly they deserve each other then. I've seen Derek and Stiles at each other's throats and the more I think about it, the more I think it's probably some weird kind of foreplay they've got going on."

They leave the hospital and shiver as they hit the cool night air. Linking arms with Jen, Melissa comes to a stop outside a 24/7 diner next door to the hospital, "You're right I think. They probably will be something good. As long as they don't kill each other first."

Yeah. There's always that.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I finished this and realised I'd pretty much let out everything to do with spark!Stiles. So if you didn't realise, the coven had kidnapped him to suck away his powers so they could be mega rad and all powerful and stuff and he would be dead. This is spark!Stiles. That's literally it. And I apologise profusely to those of you who came into this expecting much more than that and were disappointed. 
> 
> Yeah.


End file.
